


Trying To Find The One That's Worth It

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Loki is in search of someone to make all of her nights worthwhile. Unfortunately, the start of her search doesn’t go too well.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Trying To Find The One That's Worth It

In the dead of night after having spent all day swimming thanks to the change of seasons allowing the water to be perfect, Loki couldn’t have been happier to be on her knees with a random soldier standing in front of her. Alone with the stranger in a bedroom that certainly wasn’t her own, her tongue dragged along her lips as her hand pumped back and forth along the thick shaft that hung in front of her. “I didn’t think anyone would be willing to accept my invitation for some alone time.~”

A quiet chuckle could be heard under her breath as she leaned her head forward and took the average-sized cock into her mouth, allowing it to slip past her lips and against her tongue. Loki immediately began to bob her head back and forth along the member, dragging her tongue along the underside of it as the man above her groaned in pleasure. It was clear that he was enjoying himself with the sounds he was making. But Loki still found herself bringing one of her hands to her large breasts while the other drifted between her legs.

There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation as she groped herself and kneaded her soft mounds while tracing two fingers around her slightly wet entrance. Her tongue skillfully played with the length that was in her mouth as it throbbed and pulsed between her lips. As her eyes fluttered shut, Loki imagined the member erupting in her mouth and flooding her with this random soldier’s spunk before she would be forced to swallow it all. Unfortunately, before she got the chance to allow him to explode in her mouth, she felt the shaft pop out from between her lips and gently slap down against her face, the man above her panting and holding on tightly to her head.

_ Is a common soldier that quick of a shot? I figured they’d at least last longer than this… _ The thought echoed through Loki’s mind as she stared up at the man, something about the look of pleasure that riddled his features keeping her from getting up and just leaving him right where he was standing. “Do you need to take a break, Sweetheart? It’s okay if you can’t keep up.” As she spoke, Loki’s hand continued to knead and squeeze her own breast while two fingers slowly pushed into her tight pussy, causing a quiet and blissful moan to escape her. “I’ll be happy to let you set the pace.~”

When the soldier pointed to the bed behind him, Loki had a feeling that she knew where this was going. She licked her lips once again as she remembered that she was here for one thing and one thing only. To find a partner that was worth her time. _ Unfortunately, this soldier isn’t holding much of a candle. A poor choice on my part. _ Loki rolled her eyes for just a moment as she watched the soldier crawl into the bed before her, laughing under her breath as he laid on his back. _ Maybe this will prove to be a better start once he’s inside of me. _

Crawling on the bed right behind the stranger, Loki climbed into his lap and started to slowly rock her hips back and forth. But instead of immediately impaling herself on his length, she brought her fingers back to her slit and her hand back to her breast, putting on a bit of a show for the man as he looked at her. “If you’re not going to take charge, then I suppose that I will. Only seems fitting if you’re unable.” _ I doubt a man like him will be able to feel as good as I imagine if he’s inside of my pussy. _A heavy breath slipped from Loki’s lips as she lifted her hips into the air ever so slightly and used the hand she had been fingering herself with to position this soldier’s cock to point toward the ceiling.

With another breath leaving her, Loki impaled her plump rear end on the soldier’s length, a shameless and excited moan radiating from her. Right away, he already felt bigger and better than she had imagined that he would. _ This was definitely the right choice. _Dragging her tongue along her lips once again, she brought her hand back to her wet slit and pushed two fingers back into herself. But instead of bouncing or rocking her hips right away, she gazed into the soldier’s eyes, seeing how he admired her body and her drive to please herself. It made her heart flutter, even if for just a moment. “I hope you’re ready for the real fun to start, Sweetheart.~”

A heartbeat later, Loki started to bounce her hips in a steady but quick rhythm. Every time her rear end would plop back down in the soldier’s lap, she would rock her hips in a circular motion, stirring herself up inside since she was in control. The more she looked down at him, the more she realized that this man was the wrong choice to make for the start of her search. Pleasure coursed through her body as she bounced herself up and down on his cock, allowing every inch other than the tip to leave her just for her to slam herself back down and fill her incredibly tight asshole once again. But the majority of it came from her fingering herself and playing with her breasts as she rode this man. _ I’ll definitely need to find someone new… I’ll give him another chance to prove me wrong, but I doubt a common soldier will be able to do the trick. _

With her left hand on her breast and fingers sinking into her soft skin, moan after sweet and lurid moan left Loki as her eyes became half-lidded. Pleasure and bliss coursed through her in small doses while she fucked herself atop the man’s lap. But she didn’t dare break eye contact with him as she felt his hands grab onto her thighs, keeping her from moving too much and risking his cock sliding out of her. Loki caught her lower lip with her teeth to try and keep herself quiet fighting the ecstasy that was coming from her two fingers plunging in and out of her cunt just as quickly as she was bouncing in the man’s lap. “I didn’t expect you to feel so good, darling… But do you think you could put in a little bit of effort?”

Just a moment later, Loki felt the man she had convinced to bring her to bed start thrusting into her. Her lips curled into a sweet smile as he tried to adjust to her pace, trying to enhance the pleasure that she would get from his cock being buried inside of her. However, once he actually matched her pace, Loki didn’t feel much more out of it. She grit her teeth as she slowed her hips just a little bit, using the change in speed to add a change of force and intensity to her bouncing as well. _ If he’s going to be unable to do the little bit and make me feel good, I might as well get a little bit rough. Maybe I should find a Hero next… They certainly have the strength to keep up. _

Letting go of her lower lip, loud and breathless moans erupted from Loki’s throat as she threw her head back. The change in pace and intensity was just what she needed to push herself closer and closer to her orgasm, especially with the bonus of slipping a third finger inside of herself. When her head tilted back as the pleasure started to actually cloud her mind, she couldn’t see the man she had gotten to bed looking at her anymore. All she knew was that his hands were slowly moving along her body and reaching up toward her breasts. A gentle and loving sound left her when his hand cupped her free breast, just in time for her to pinch her nipple and give it a slight twist.

Without any warning whatsoever, a sharp whine erupted from Loki as she felt the man suddenly cum inside of her. Hearing him grunt below her and feeling his spunk flooding her anal walls, she stopped her bouncing just to look at the man in disbelief for just a moment. But instead of letting the look linger on her face, she leaned down and caught his lips in a gentle and loving kiss. “If you think you’re up for round two, please be a dear and don’t disappoint me.~” Her tone was sweet and sinister as she slowly lifted her hips and sat down on the bed next to the random soldier. _ I can’t tell if he’s just that bad or if my standards are just too high. It’s not wrong for me to expect better from a partner, is it? _

Loki didn’t wait for her partner to adjust to her position before pressing her face against the bed sheets and keeping her rear end as high as she was able to. There was no reason to as she kept two of her fingers on her pussy and her other hand on the bed to keep herself steady. If her partner was truly ready for a second round, he wouldn’t hesitate to join her and fuck her. Luckily for her, the random soldier was quick to get behind her and grab hold of her hips while keeping her face down and her ass up. _ This is your last chance to prove you’re worth my time, dear. Let’s hope that I don’t have to find a different partner to dance with tonight. _

Her teeth gripped onto the bed sheets just underneath her lips as the soldier slowly forced his still rigid member into her tight cunt. Loki didn’t say a word as the pleasure that she felt was immediate and far better than what she had felt when he was in her ass. Her breath hitched in her throat when his hips met her plump rear end and allowed her to feel each and every throbbing inch of his length as it rested inside of her. Loki’s fingers immediately started to dance around her clit, teasing herself while slowly moving her hips in an eager attempt to make the soldier start to actually fuck her. _ Hurry up. Hurry, hurry, hurry… I should’ve let you fuck my pussy in the first place, but I’m not about to wait until you want me to beg for you to- _   
  
The intense ripple of pleasure that coursed through her body caused Loki’s mind to scatter while a quiet and blissful gasp left her once again. Her lips curled into a smile as the soldier began to outpace her eager hips, thrusting into her far faster than she expected. It was a welcome surprise that left her mind spinning for just a moment before that initial swell of pleasure started to fade away. When his hand lifted from her hips and came back down to swat at her shapely ass cheek, Loki immediately knew that majority of the pleasure she was feeling was just leftover from a moment ago when she was riding the soldier.

_ He’s got the speed and rhythm to make this enjoyable, but something is missing… Something important… _ Loki’s released the bed sheets that she was holding onto with her teeth before allowing her breathless and heavy moans to radiate from her lips. The pleasure that she felt wasn’t what she had hoped for and she knew why the moment his hips connected with her plump rear end. _ He’s not big enough. _ The realization hit Loki like a truck as she pushed her ass back against him with just as much eagerness as she used to bounce on his lap a short bit ago. She didn’t know if she was going to be able to cum from him fucking her, even with her fingers teasing her clit and bringing herself more pleasure than he was.

But it wasn’t going to stop her from gasping and moaning all the same as pleasure still coursed through her system. It just wasn’t enough to bring her what she wanted from this nameless soldier. Her breathing grew heavier and ragged as the soldier’s cock continued to plunge into her time and time again. She could feel each and every inch of his shaft forced its way into her, but not far enough to make her night even worth the tip into his bedroom. _ I’m going to have to find someone to treat me better than this soldier ever could. Someone that can do more than just thrust away until he’s ready to cum. _ Loki’s breath caught in her neck once again as she felt the soldier’s thrusts starting to get more and more rough with each one, as if he was able to hear what she was thinking.

Before she knew it, she could feel the soldier’s shaft throbbing and pulsing inside of her cunt just like it was when it was in her mouth. _ It doesn’t help that he’s quite quick with his shots. _ The sweet smile she wore faded from her lips as he continued to hammer his way into her slick pussy, her juices dripping down onto her thighs and the bed underneath her. “F-Faster… Don’t stop just yet, Dear. I’m sure you can handle more than this…” Her heart sank inside of her chest the moment she felt the man’s hand swat her shapely ass cheek once again, making it jiggle for just a moment before his grip fell back onto her hip.

After another moment, Loki heard the man behind her grunting as his thrusts became sporadic and uncontrolled. It was clear that he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer, bringing a disappointed sigh from her lips as she closed her eyes and just waited for the inevitable. She even brought her fingers away from her clit to wait on the man to finish inside of her before she’d get up and move on to the next person she could find. “It’s alright, Sweetheart. You’re clearly just incapable of keeping up with a true hero. You can call it quits whenever you want.”

_ Just hurry up and finish so I can find someone to turn this disappointing night around. _When she felt the man’s hips slam against her rear end once again, Loki was easily able to feel each and every rope of spunk that flooded into her pussy while the soldier kept himself buried as deep into her as he possibly could. Though, every drop of his cum failed to stay inside of her as he pulled out and slumped onto the bed beside her again. “Well, now that that’s over…” A heavy sigh escaped Loki as she adjusted herself and slowly got off the bed, feeling some of his semen start dripping down her thighs to join the arousal and juices that were already there.

When she turned to face the soldier whose name she didn’t even know to tell him to have a good night’s rest while she went back to her room, another wave of disappointment filled Loki as she found him to be asleep already. _ You’ve got to be serious… This really wasn’t a great start to my search. But, I’m sure a Hero will be able to keep me happy. _“I just hope that I can find one before the night is over. Or else this is going to be a terrible night.” As she turned to make her way out of the room, Loki didn’t bother scooping up her clothes before she stepped out of the soldier’s bedroom.

She knew that she was bound to bring more attention to herself if she was on display for anyone to see. And lucky for her, there were bound to be a few Heroes that would enjoy the sight of her body without anything on it. As she closed the door behind her, Loki wasn’t shy about bringing one of her hands to her breast as she walked, keeping it from jiggling and bouncing with each step she took as she brought herself a little bit of pleasure to keep herself going through the night. “I’ll find someone who’s worth it. It’s a good thing I have plenty of wonderful Heroes to pick from over time.~”

Loki slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she walked out into the slightly chilly night, pinching her erect nipple and looking around to see if she could spot anyone in the distance. However, she was left nearly alone as she walked, her hips swaying with each and every step she took. Though, she was quick to bring her hand from her breast and allow both of her hands to rest on her hips. _ I shouldn’t have spent so much time with that worthless soldier. I’m not sure if anyone is actually still out this late. _“Well, there’s bound to be someone awake at this time or night. They just might be the type to be rougher than I would hope for during a play date.~”

Her heart jumped in her chest as she spotted a feminine figure in the distance of the night, just barely stepping into the darkness. From the distance, Loki couldn’t tell just who it was or even what World she might be from with her clothing. Everyone was dressed in swimwear these days. _ Whoever it is must be having a rough night if she’s up this late and walking in the darkness alone. Either that or I’ve found someone who’s out for the same thing that I am. _ Loki slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she started walking in the direction of the woman she saw, hoping that it was someone she could have a wonderful night with and hoping that they wouldn’t mind her walking around naked at night.


End file.
